Snape and the City
by LauraxheartsxWeasleys
Summary: A trip to NYC proves to be hazardous and humorous for the trio of Hogwarts.


It was a brisk fall day and Severus Snape had just been arrested for having a swim in New York City's Central Park naked. Chief O'Brien covered the nude man with his police jacket and shoved him into the back of his squad car.

"What were you thinking? It's October 31 for Pete's sake! This is no time for a swim, let alone a skinny dip!"

The hooked nose man looked up with shame and vengeance in his eyes, his greasy black hair looking even worse wet.

"I didn't know. I'm terribly sorry," he responded. He also clearly had a British accent.

Chief O'Brien gave a skeptical chortle, "What do you mean you didn't know? You just unconsciously stripped down and dived in?"

Severus stuttered and responded, "Well, yes."

"Whatever chap, you're going down to the station, and everything will be explained to you there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the cop car drove away three teenagers peeked out of a nearby shrub.

"The coast is clear," whispered one; he had a shaggy mess of ginger hair atop his head.

He hopped out of the bush along with a pretty brunette girl and a tall boy with glasses. They all looked at each other and had a nice long laugh. The three adolescents were named Harry, Hermione and Ron, and boy were they a crew. They had been best friends since the day they met, and they were each very special. You see each of them was a wizard, and until a day ago, they had never left their home country of England.

The three teenagers attended a special wizarding school known as Hogwarts, and it had been their home away from home for 7 years now. This 7th year was their final, and the amigos knew they wanted to end it with a bang.

Severus Snape was the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, and the friends vowed they would destroy his life this year. They didn't care how many rules they broke, just as long as Ol' Slimy Snape was humiliated and put in his place. So the previous day, the three friends cast the Imperius Curse upon their teacher and jumped a plane to the Big Apple.

Now there are three Unforgivable curses, the Imperius curse being one of them. The use of any results in the punishment of death, unless you're not caught. But the friends didn't care if their lives were lost while carrying out these shenanigans; it was well worth it and would make their final year worthwhile.

Harry looked at the other two, subconsciously shaking his messy black hair from out of his face, and said "Good times, good times."

The other two nodded in agreement and the crew walked off to buy Orange Julius' from a street vendor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down at the police station Severus Snape was getting a stern talking too from Commissioner McHoolihan.

"If you do that again you'll be put away, but since this is your first offense we'll let you go."

Snape looked up and great fully responded, "Thank you."

"Alright, now get outta here" the Commissioner shrieked.

Snape, who was now dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a Yankees hoodie, quickly rose and rushed out the door. He had never been to America, yet alone lived in the Muggle-world, so when he entered out onto the sidewalk he proceeded to walk straight into the busy streets of New York City. He was struck by an oncoming double decker tour bus.

"Speed bump!" the tour guide cried and the bus continued along. Snape lay in the street, motionless. He had passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked along enjoying their icy beverages and soaking up the New York atmosphere, they noticed a crowd of people ahead. They decided to check it out. As they grew closer, they saw a figure lying in the street. An ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were lifting the body onto a stretcher. As they turned him over the trio were shocked to see it was their dreadful teacher.

"This one's gone boys," an EMT shouted. But surprisingly enough, Snape was slightly smiling. It was the first time the kids had seen so much as a grin on that that cold face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned home to Hogwarts the next day on British Airways because they are "The Way to Fly." They couldn't help but tell Headmistress McGonagall about their trip and everything that had happened. She didn't punish them just laughed and said, "Kids these days."

The news of Snape's death quickly traveled throughout the school and at dinner that night Harry, Hermione and Ron overheard Draco Malfoy talking to his cronies.

"Snape always said his lifelong wish was to die on the streets of New York City. I guess it came true."

The trio looked at each other, shrugged, and giggled to themselves. Hermione laughed a little too hard though and broke wind. She turned red and ran from the table.

The End!


End file.
